prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS26
is the 26th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 122nd episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With Saki's birthday approaching during their summer camping trip, everyone tries to work on it while keeping it a secret from her. '' Summary Saki recalls the cryptic comment from Ms. Shitataare recently and wonders if Michiru and Kaoru are still alive in Dark Fall. As she thinks about what she and Mai said afterwards she spots two girls whispering nearby and curiously asks them what they are doing. They claim everything is fine though, but as Saki pitches the ball she sees the Teacher whispering to the Captain and she starts worrying. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Ms. Shitataare is confident that she will be defeating Pretty Cure very soon. Later at School, everyone is preparing dinner when Mai comes in with some watermelon. She asks the Teacher to help with preparations for the following day and the Teacher asks that she doesn't stay up too late. Mai brings up that her brother will be picking her up, and the teacher decides this is fine. Saki then asks them what they are chatting about and Mai insists it is nothing and walks away while Kenta comes in to bring some Takomishi (octopus rice). With nobody bothering them, Moop and Foop get up and start to play in the gymnasium. They follow Kenta and he panics, believing them to be "''disembodied souls", then he reports what he witnessed to the teacher. To his alarm, the teacher has no face and he watches as her neck stretches and he runs away in fright, causing her to give chase. He hides into the classroom as the body transforms into water and Ms. Shitataare emerges from the puddle. Kenta is shocked to find everyone in the classroom, including the Teacher. He claims he saw a monster and points a her, causing her to remark that he is being rude. Later, everyone goes to sleep in the gymnasium, really excited about their plans but Saki quickly drifts off to sleep. She awakens during the middle of the night to find herself alone and gets up to look for everyone. Flappy comments that he does not feel anything, causing him to wonder if Kenta was telling the truth about seeing a monster. Saki hears footsteps nearby and begins to panic not realizing that it is Hitomi and Yuuko bringing a white cloth in from Art Class. Everyone is busily continuing their plans to set up for Saki's birthday, but when Choppy suddenly announces that she feels an evil presence, along with Flappy, Mai and Saki reunite outside to find Ms. Shitataare awaiting. She summons and Uzaina and the girls transform. With it's hose the Uzaina catches them and fires water from it's mouth, making a huge hole in the surface near them before he changes his aim in their direction. Moop and Foop arrive but they are grabbed by the Uzaina, and the girls ask that it releases them. Ms. Shitataare comments that they should be worried about saving themselves instead and the Uzaina shoots water, submerging the girls within it. They grab each others hands and with their spirit powers they are able to make the Uzaina fall and release Moop and Foop. They gain their Spiral Ring Set and use Spiral Heart Splash to rid of it and send Ms. Shitataare away. The next day, Saki goes out to tend to Flappy but when she returns she is surprised with everyone else congratulating her. She is very touched by their gesture and admits that she forgot about her Birthday, and she sees that her family even came to see her. She is given various presents from everyone, including a new alarm clock, a seashell from Kenta, a piece of meteorite from Kazuya that confuses everyone else, and a cushion shaped like her head from Mai. Major Events *Saki's birthday takes place. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Ms. Shitataare *Goyan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Shinohara-sensei *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Hoshino Kenta *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Daisuke *Korone *Mishou Kazuya Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star